


Picnic

by NancyandNed



Series: Today Until Forever [17]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Smut, College, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyandNed/pseuds/NancyandNed
Summary: Ned doesn't let Nancy feel homesick on her nineteenth birthday.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson
Series: Today Until Forever [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Picnic

"There's my favourite birthday girl!" Strong arms wrapped around Nancy the second she stepped out of her last class of the day.

"I'm the only birthday girl, Ned." She grinned up at her boyfriend, using one hand to return his hug and the other to balance her books.

"Just making sure you're okay. I know you were a little upset." He said while helping her put her books in her bag.

She was. It being a weekday, she hadn't been able to go back to River Heights and she just felt a little homesick. There was no doubt that joining Ned at Emerson had been one of the best decisions she'd ever taken. She also knew that it was part of growing up and one day she would have to leave home.

But for the longest time, it had just been her, her father and Hannah and Nancy missed her small family and their birthday traditions- her father surprising her with breakfast in bed, Hannah making her favourite dishes. For the first time, all that had been replaced with a video call.

"Just miss home a little." She gave him a small smile.

"I know." He took her hand and squeezed it. "I planned something for the afternoon. Hopefully, it'll take your mind off it."

"Where are we going?" She asked as he led her to parking area.

"Somewhere. You'll see." He winked at her.

"At least let me go change into something nice." Nancy looked down at her faded blue jeans and plain button-down top. "I feel underdressed."

"You look beautiful." Ned dropped a kiss on her forehead. "And don't worry. It's nowhere fancy. It'll just be the two of us. In fact, by the end of the day, you might be feeling a little _overdressed_." Nancy caught the sly grin he passed her.

"Well I have you to help me with _that situation_." She winked back.

Ned groaned. "Don't make me want to skip right to the end."

Nancy feigned disappointment. "And here I was just thinking that my boyfriend is so selfless and wonderful." She teased.

"Selfless and wonderful is correct, Miss Drew." They were at his car now and he opened the door for her. "Wait till you see where I'm taking you."

Looking into the backseat Nancy found a picnic basket there.

"So we're going on a picnic?"

"Yes."

"And it will take us a while to return?"

"Definitely."

"Let me guess. They're throwing me a party at Theta Pi and you volunteered to keep me away while they prepare." Nancy spoke aloud what she had been suspecting.

"It's impossible to hide anything from you." Ned chuckled as he started the car.

The three of them had pledged to Theta Pi a month ago. George was Nancy's roommate while Bess lived just across the hall with Leah, another freshman.

"I wouldn't have had a clue. But George made a tiny mistake. She hid the decorations under _my_ bed thinking I wouldn't look in there."

"How is it that she still hasn't discovered that's where you hide your midnight snacks." He laughed.

"Hey! So you were the one who stole my chips!"

"Guilty as charged." Ned grinned and Nancy threw him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

They were out of the campus by now. But instead of turning towards the town, Ned drove the other way.

Slowly, Nancy began to realise where he was taking her. Just a few miles off town, there was a small hill, usually known as the Emerson Hill. Although it was barely more than a mound, one could drive right to the top where the land flattened out. It was a pretty popular picnic spot offering a good view of the lake and the town. They'd been there a couple of times before too.

As the winding road stretched out ahead of them, Nancy started feeling drowsy. She'd slept pretty late last night.

Her head smacking against the windowpane suddenly was what woke her up.

"Sorry!" Ned apologized. "Hang tight. It's gonna get bumpy for a while."

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Nancy got a better look at the road ahead of them. It could be barely called a road with the tarmac gone in more places than where it was present.

"Where are we?"

"It's the old road. The left one when you come at fork at the base of the hill."

Nancy was confused. All she knew was this road had been destroyed years ago, even before she was born, during heavy rains. Nobody took it anymore.

And agreeably so as their car lurched dangerously around a big rock right in the middle of the way.

"And why are we here?"

Just then the path suddenly widened. Ned parked against one side.

"I thought it'd be fun to have a more private picnic spot." He said getting out and grabbing the basket.

Still confused, Nancy looked at their surroundings. The dusty road didn't seem like the ideal spot for a romantic afternoon.

Ned must have read her mind because he chuckled. "Not here, Nan. We still have some way to go. Here." She held the hand he extended.

He led her through a dense thicket before the trees slowly thinned out giving rise to grassy land, and Nancy realised that were following a tiny dirt trail. Their path got progressively higher over the next few minutes until they were almost climbing and she was glad she was wearing sneakers.

They were just about to round a bend when Ned stopped.

"Close your eyes. No peeking."

Nancy did as she was told, holding Ned's hand as he guided her, making sure she kept away from the edge.

"We're here."

Nancy slowly opened her eyes, and gasped at what she saw. They were on a piece of grassy land jutting out from one face of the hill, nearly at the top but absolutely flat like a plateau. The clear day spring day provided a panaromic view of the valley below and the air was heavy with the scent of wildflowers.

"Careful. There's a sharp drop." Ned warned as she looked over the edge.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as he came and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"I knew you'd like it."

"Best boyfriend ever." She turned and looped her arms around him, touching her lips to his.

"Mhmm. I could get used to hearing that." Ned whispered, drawing her closer.

Suddenly, Nancy's stomach grumbled loudly, immediately followed by Ned's and they broke away giggling.

"And now we gotta feed you."

In the picnic basket, she found a large blanket and a couple of small cushions. Spreading them out on the ground, they settled down and looked through the rest of the contents in the basket.

Ned had gone ahead and thoughtfully brought the book she had been reading and another one for him. At the very bottom, she found the most important thing- a few packed sandwiches, a couple of packets of chips and fruit juice.

"How did you even find this place? I've never heard of it." She asked between bites.

"Believe me. It took me more than once. Do you remember my uncle Henry?"

"The one who lives in Dallas?"

"That's the one. You might not know this but he went to Eastwood."

Nancy nodded. Eastwood was the second college in the district, just a few miles from Emerson.

"Last time we met, he told me about this spot and I was surprised because I'd never heard of it. And nobody I knew did either. So one day I was a little free and I decided to look for it. Took me a couple of tries. Kt wasn't very well known earlier either and I'm guessing people just gradually forgot it existed after the new road was built."

"So you mean to say, nobody knows this place now?" Fed and content, Nancy scooted closer to Ned. He lay down and put his head on her lap.

"I won't say nobody. Last time I was here, there were some remnants of a bonfire but it looked quite old. I'm pretty sure we won't get any company. Especially on a Thursday afternoon. The picnic spot at the top has a better view and is way easier to access."

"But this is more private and I don't know about you but I have a pretty decent view." She looked down at his handsome face and ran a hand through his thick wavy hair.

" Nancy Drew, when did you get so cheesy?" She let him pull her down for a kiss, his lips soft against her. "And just _decent_?"

"I don't know. They say love is blind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He whispered, his breath warm against her ear.

"Mhmm. Shed that shirt and I'll give you my final judgement."

Nancy gasped when in a fluid motion, he flipped her over onto her back and climbed on top.

"Not fair if I'm the only one." His fingers undid the first two buttons of her shirt and traced a line across her collar. "Can I?"

The second she had nodded her consent, his mouth was on hers and then it moved down, following the path of his hands as they unbuttoned her shirt. Feather soft yet so warm against her skin. Her breath hitched when his tongue traced her navel, the sharp sensation it brought between her legs and she gasped when his fingers moved further down and undid the button of her jeans and pulled down the zipper.

Bunching her fingers in his shirt, Nancy tugged it urgently. Laughing, Ned twisted one arm behind his head and pulled it off. Then sitting back down on his knees, he looked down at her, savouring the sight of her, his eyes darkened with love and desire.

"Now _that_ is a beautiful view." The passion in his voice sent a tremor down her spine.

"Come here." She managed to whisper and he gently drew her knees apart and settled himself between her open legs, their bodies so close that Nancy could physically feel how much he wanted her. Kissing her along her jaw, he ran his thumb in slow circles over nipples and smiled when they peaked under the fabric. His other hand snaked behind her back and before she could move he had her bra off with just flick of his fingers.

The first time they'd done this, about a month ago in his room after long evening of doing homework together, she'd had to turn around and show him. That memory brought a giggle to her lips.

"What are you laughing about, Drew?"

"I remember when you needed both hands to take off my bra."

Ned chuckled. "I'm fast learner." His voice grew deeper and his gaze travelled from her eyes to her lips, down to her bare breasts and back up. "Especially when I'm studying you."

"I might have learned a thing or two myself." She ran her palm across his chest, the hard muscles of his abdomen, over the waistband of his jeans. When she unbuttoned it and reached for the zipper, he sucked in a ragged breath.

"Oh Nan." And then his mouth was on hers, his tongue sliding in while his hands caressed every inch of her body. Her breasts, her ass, up her inner thigh until the throb between her legs grew so much in intensity that it was almost painful.

Ned pulled down her jeans and panties a few inches for better access and she arched against him when he placed his palm between them and cupped the mound of her sex.

"You're already so wet, Nan." He murmured against her lips and she felt a blush rising to her cheeks. This was still so incredibly new to her. This new phase in their relationship, the new intimacy, this part of her that no other man had seen or touched before. And oh, how she craved it. His touch, so gentle but which left a fiery desire in it's wake.

With both of them having roommates, she could count on her fingers, the number of times they'd had this type of opportunity. And they'd all been under the cover of the sheets.

But now under the open sky, where he could see all of her, where she could see all of him...The thought itself was so unbelievably erotic.

When he tentatively slipped a finger inside her, she swallowed her cry of pleasure.

"You don't have to be quiet, baby. Nobody's going to hear us."

"Ohh..ohh. Ned. Right there." She let out the moan she'd been holding back, her lips moving up to join his.

"I love seeing you like this. You're so beautiful, Nancy." Even his husky voice was arousing.

"I like seeing you like this too." She whispered. And she did, his rippling muscles, more defined now from a season of playing baseball, his heavy weight pinning her down despite him supporting himself on one propped arm.

_His eyes._ His dark, dark eyes with the heavy lashes that didn't hide how he felt about her.

She ran her fingers across his back and then down his chest and he helped her pull his jeans and boxers down. When her hand palmed the thick, hard length of him, he groaned low in his throat, his long fingers moving deeper in and out out of her.

Wetting her hands with saliva, she stroked him, slowly first and then matching the rhythm of his fingers as they penetrated her. When he moaned in encouragement, the sound sent a delicious tremble all the way down her body. In the beginning, when she had been too shy to touch him, it had amazed her that he was content with just pleasuring her. But now she understood. That look in his face, his heavy lidded eyes, the power and fierce love she felt in knowing that she could make him feel this way. That she was the only woman who'd ever touched him. She wanted nothing more.

He was so incredibly big. She was still a little anxious about taking him inside her.

But soon, _very soon_ she was going to be ready to give it all to him. Because this, two of his fingers curled up tight inside her while his thumb stroked her clit. That awfully amazing tension inside her growing, her inner muscles already clenching around him. This, he felt so fucking good.

He kissed her lips, hot and hungry, the hollow at the base of her throat. When he sucked one nipple into his mouth, her hips bucked up against his hand.

_So close._ Almost there.

"Just like that, Nan." Ned whispered, his voice strained as she increased the pace of her hands to match his. "Look at me, baby."

She forced herself to open her eyes and hold his gaze. Memorising him. Learning together, learning each other. The length of him pulsing in her palm. His lips parted in desire.

"Ohhh."

She was _so close_. Andd..

When it became impossible to hold back her climax any longer, she closed her eyes and cried out his name as she let herself come. Ned captured her mouth in a fierce kiss and just seconds later, let himself go too in the cup of her hand.

" _Ohh Nancy_." He moaned as he gently collapsed on top of her, his fingers still deep inside her spasming flesh.

For a long time, neither of them could move. A few minutes later, after finally mustering some energy, they cleaned up with some tissues and help each other redress. Then laying back down on the blanket, she let him pull her against him. Looping her arms around him, she pressed her cheek against his chest, a giddy feeling in her belly. Lulled by the sound of his heart beating against her ears and feel of his hand tenderly stroking her back, Nancy finally let the exhaustion overcome her.

Ned gently shaking her was what woke her up. Blinking, she looked up to find him looking down at her lovingly.

"You look adorable when you sleep."

"And you woke me up to tell me that?"

"I wouldn't dare." He chuckled. "But Bess just texted and she has threatened to kill me if we're late."

Nancy looked at her watch. They had been asleep for over one and a half hours.

"Can't we stay a little while longer?"

"There's nothing I want to do more. But Theta Pi put in a lot of effort planning the party and they'd be disappointed." Even as he was saying this, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her and Nancy smiled. "But maybe just a few minutes wouldn't matter.."

"Ned?"

"Hmm."

" _I love you_."

He cupped her cheek and ran a thumb across her lower lip. "I love you too, Nancy. You have no idea just how much." He said as he pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"I do. Because you're the sweetest, most thoughtful person I know. Because you planned an incredible afternoon for me. Because you're so good at..what we did after... which was just.."

"Mind blowing." He finished for her. "You were so amazing, Nan. I can't wait for the next time." He looked right into her eyes.

"Maybe you don't have to wait too long. I have an offer."

"I'm listening."

"Maybe if you could find some excuse to get rid of your roommate for the night, we could umm repeat the afternoon."

"Howie has gone home for a couple of days. I'm sure he won't mind if Alan crashed in his room for the night." He held her gaze.

"Perfect. But I'll only come if you promise me something." She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Anything."

Nancy blushed. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this place. So that we don't get any visitors when we come here once in a while for more such... _picnics_."

Ned smiled. Then winking, he pressed a kiss against her hand.

"You have a deal."


End file.
